Stuck With You
by miikochan
Summary: An arrogant prince (Atemu) and an argumentative young theif in training (Teana) are stuck together on a deserted island. Will they kill each other before they get off the island or...will they slowly fall for each other? R&R! YYA
1. Moonlight Raid

ennovy: *mystery music* An arrogant prince (Atemu) and an argumentative young theif in training (Teana) are stuck together on a deserted island. Will they kill each other before they get off the island or...will they slowly fall for each other? Wonder how they get there? Ack! *gets hit by a chicken leg*  
  
y Ennovy: YOU SUCK!! Haahahahaha!! What a lame summary! Hahahah-OUCH!!  
  
ennovy: Hey I'm the one that writes this stuf so go...wait! What are you eating?!  
  
y Ennovy: Ahh some leftover chicken I found in a refridgerator by the trashcan. You know what's strange? This taste kinda-AHH!! WORMS!!  
  
ennovy: *snickers* heh payback!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or anything except this plot. *pouts* Anyways enjoy! ^_^. I know the title sucks, but bear with me! This is kind of a AE AUish fic. Yami/Anzu! As always... My next fic I'm trying SetoAnzu. My untitled story should be up soon, I decided to call it Murked Light. My other story Desert Sands, I had the whole chapter written but the power went off and it wasn't saved...*sobs* And Living Your past is almost done. I'm sorry I haven't gotten it up in a while. I've just been kind of lazy. X_X; Oh and this is my first lame attempt at humor. You won't find any in this chapter though. And please be honest with me if I'm lame. Cause I know I am. *sulk*  
  
y Ennovy: I bet you're the queen of AE fics staring Anzu.  
  
ennovy: Probably not, but I will someday! *starts writing fanfic ideas on a blackboard*  
  
y Ennovy: Youre pathetic.  
  
Oh yeah and PG-13 for some naughty language.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
Stuck With You  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey, stop!!" A spiky multi-colored haired boy of fourteen with an unusual set of purple with a drop of crimson eyes, cried to the figure clad in black who jumped on the palace's clay wall, blocking the path of the moon behind them. The soldiers that he had brought with him aimed their spears.   
  
"No don't shoot yet, wait for him to make a move," the boy commanded holding his hand in a stopping command.  
  
The figure clutched the priceless vase tightly against their chest, and smirked, though it couldn't be seen through the black cloth mask that only revealed the person's narrowed gray blue eyes, 'What a foolish prince.' The figure held up their left hand and put down every finger except the middle one. The prince could see a tongue protrude from the mask.  
  
The boy, Prince Atemu, scowled, no one flipped him off a got away with it, "Theif! Come down here and we'll spare your pathetic life!"  
  
"Hm? I don't think I feel like it, so fuck off Princy boy!" the figure's harsh raspy voice called back, "Since you don't seem to be doing that, I think I'll take my leave now. Ta, ta!" when the theif had about dived off the wall, Atemu delivered the spear he had been holding to the theif, piercing them in the leg. "There's payback, theif. Three of you go around that side," he pointed to a crack in the wall big enough for any size of a person, "And you guys come with me," Atemu commanded speeding to the proper opened gate.  
  
The theif fell in a not really elegant thud on the hard dusty sand, "Ouch! Dammit! I knew I should have put that armor underneath my tights!" they cursed, the thief took grip of the sharp end of the spear stuck in their leg and yanked it out-hard. Blood oozed from the deep puncture, they bit their bottom lip hard at the pain, 'Crap at this rate, they'll catch me! Master Bakura won't be proud of me for this...' the theif tore off a shred of cloth tied around their hand and quickly tied a taut knot around the heavily bleeding wound. The person stood up quickly, a sharp pain jolted up their leg, and limped in a sprint off to nearby allyway.   
  
The prince and his men searched finding no trace of the theif except a small puddle of blood that stopped a couple feet away, but didn't point the direction the theif might've taken, "Damn this! Father's not going to be happy about his rare vase stolen..."Atemu motioned to the guards to cease search and retreated back into the palace.   
  
~*~  
  
"I see you brought it, " the theif looked up from where they were leaned up against the wall to who spoke, a white haired boy just a few years older than her, with a tan muscular build, probably seventeen, "Teana, you almost failed, don't stall around to mock the victim, unless they insult you."   
  
The theif pulled off their mask revealing a young girl. She let her chestnut hair that just barely grazed the top of her shoulders, "Here, master Bakura," she handed him the priceless vase. Bakura looked at the vase and nonchalently tossed it at the ground, without a care and spat on it. Teana's eyes widened, "Master! You know how much that vase was? It was priceless! We could've had enough money to not steal anymore!"  
  
The boy just tossed a white lock of hair behind his back, "I can't believe that low-class pharaoh keeps crap like this. I can't afford you failing me, let alone almost. Besides, it's no the money I'm after..."  
  
"It's because your village got burnt down?" Teana asked not realizing how rude that question was.  
  
Bakura didn't care though, "Yes, and I will get my revenge!" He sighed and after a few silent moments he said, "We're a little far from the hideout, you know what to do."  
  
Teana nodded and shot up only opening the fresh gash wider, reeling back on the dusty ally road. Bakura looked down at her in amuzement, "Looks like you're not going to be able to do this one, eh?"  
  
Teana growled mentally, 'He thinks he's sooo funny, huh? Save me the cracks,' she thought sarcastically wincing at the burning and freezing sensation in her wound.  
  
"Just wait here and watch a pro at work," Bakura mocked smirking and then walked to a slum down the street. 'Hm, well let's see, first he'll knock, how gentlemanly,' she thought counting Bakura's procedure, she watched as he knocked and then got bored, 'Then he'll yell at the door,' Bakura yelled at the door and backed up a bit, 'Then he'll kick it,' Teana watched intently as Bakura forcefully rammed the door open, 'He'll walk in and throw out the fat drunkard,' she rolled her eyes as she heard a slur of various profanities and then-a silence. Bakura came out tossing the fat deadweight out of the small clay house into the ally. Teana watched as the man's eyes rolled into the back of his head.  
  
"How refreshing!" Bakura lifted Teana onto his back into the house, to clean her leg up. He wasn't that heartless, she was kind of like his little sister that died when the village was burnt down, when he was ten. A few years after that he was on a town raid, but mobs of drunks lit the village on fire. Bakura had gotten out of the village just in time, then he noticed a woven basket that rolled out of the village. A little crying Teana was curled up in the basket. After a few minutes the blaze had burnt down the village, leaving everything smoldering ashes. No one was alive. Bakura had taught Teana the ways of a theif ever since then.  
  
He sat her on a straw patch and began to clean her wound with a concoction. She yelped at the stinging liquid being cooling on her raw skin, "This place sucks!"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and said, "Looks like it got you pretty good, huh?"Anzu looked up at Bakura, wincing.  
  
"Yeah, what's the next thing you want me to do?" This injury wasn't the worst she'd ever had, in fact she'd been bitten by some pretty posionous desert cobras and scorpions, but the next day Bakura always sent her on a misson.  
  
"I've heard that the young prince often sneaks out into the streets at day. I want you to find him with those little punks that act like they know everything, remember? The kid with the blonde hair and the other one with brown hair?" Bakura asked tying the gauze around her leg.  
  
"Jono and Honda?" she asked in surprise hopping up and then regreting it from the pain.  
  
"Yeah, whatever those punks' names are. Just as I said before, they seem to know everyone, too."  
  
"And what do you want me to do?"  
  
Bakura continued, "I want you to kill the prince. His father would be devastated."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
Hate to cut it right there, but I need to know what you think before I go on. I might not get my other fics up soon since I started track and it takes most my free time up. *points to purple button* Review! 


	2. Crushes and Knocking Out Prostitutes

Thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry I updated late, but things kept getting in the way-ack! ::a flying squirrel glides by:: See? Like that!  
  
I don't own Yugioh and never will! Unless...I was at an orphanage in Japan and Kazuki Takahashi adopted me...  
.

.

.

.  
**Stuck With You**  
Chapter 2  
.

.

.

.  
"Where have you been?" Seto asked curiously as he passed a very worried looking Atemu sitting by the tall throne room doors, "You know uncle was wondering why you and a bunch of soldiers suddenly ran outside, if you don't tell him what happened-"  
  
"Look, Seto, I don't need you to remind me what my father will do, probably make me study past government issues, I hate it!" Atemu stated slumping back to the cold granite wall.  
  
Seto normally kept to himself, but this time it was curious that Atemu-the normally calm one-was stressing over something, so he decided to ask, "What's eating you?"  
  
Atemu glanced up at his older brown haired cousin, "Why would you want to know?" he snapped.  
  
Seto rolled his blue eyes, "Well I was wondering why you're acting-strangely rude."  
  
Atemu crossed his arms and replied, "I guess I should tell you, since I'll have to say it anyway. A theif got inside and stole Father's favorite purple vase-the ugly one-you know with the golden snakes circling it? He says it's priceless. Not sure why he'd like such a crappy vase around here. I'm sure he's going to give me some harsh punishment..."  
  
Seto snickered, but stopped by the hard glare his younger spiky haired cousin gave him, he would need some encouragement to get out of this one, "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Atemu pushed himself off the ground and rubbed his chin, until he got an idea, Seto watched silently, "I got it!"  
  
It startled Seto, "So what is it?"  
  
"Well...I'm thinking you could help me with it..." he whispered in Seto's ear.  
  
"No!! I'm not helping you! Forget it! And don't ask me again either!" Seto announced trying to walk off before Atemu could convince him into doing his bidding. Last time he did, he ended up working over time at the shrine for a week-no sleep at all. He never had time to get back at Atemu for it. This time, he was smart.  
  
"Aw c'mon Seto," Seto stopped, but didn't look at Atemu, "Fine! I tell everyone about, hm, your little crush?"  
  
Seto fidgeted slightly, but kept his composure, he responded with an unnoticeable wavering voice, "How do know that I have a crush?"  
  
Atemu closed his right eye in a casual manner, "Well everytime we mention 'her' you blush and stutter alot and don't say you won't help me, because I will tell." Atemu snickered.  
  
Seto didn't know what to say, "Fine, I'll help, but if you end up screwing it up I won't take the blame."  
.

.

.  
Later...  
.

.

.  
"We have to wear these filthy potato bags?"Seto asked grumpily picking at the dusty old cloak, Atemu had tossed to him.  
  
Atemu rolled his eyes, "We don't want to be noticed," He flung his cloak on his shoulders and lowered the hood. Surprisingly his hair didn't poke out on the top.  
  
Seto sniffed the cloak and reeled back, "My Ra this smells worse than-"  
  
"Seto! We got to get going now!" Atemu interupted tearing the cloak out of Seto's hands, throwing it over his cousin's shoulders and shoving his reluctant cousin out of the hidden hole in the palace walls.  
  
"Do ya see him yet, Honda?" A blonde boy asked the slightly taller boy next to him.   
  
"Nah, Jono. I seriously doubt-wait there he is. I think," Honda said to his friend.  
  
His honey brown eyes scanned the area until they found two cloaked figures, "Atemu is that you?"  
  
The cloaked boy winked, "Yup! What'sup guys?" Jono shook his head, "Nothin' much, just a ceremony in the plaza. Heard there's gonna be some hot girls dancin' there," he looked at the slightly taller person next to him, "Who's he?"  
  
"This is Seto, my cousin. He came with today on a little mission," Atemu said straightening the cloak. Seto just snorted and stomped off.  
  
Honda raised an eyebrow, "What's his problem?"  
  
Atemu shrugged, "I dunno. Just a person angry at life I suppose." 'Where the heck is he going? He's supposed to stay with me! Now how am I going to find that theif...'  
  
Honda and Jono watched their friend, "Somethin' wrong, Atemu?" He shook his head, "So are we going to that ceremony or what?" Jono and Honda grinned, "Let's go!"

.

.

.  
'This is perfect!' Teana thought sarcastically, 'First of all I'll be able to see the ass crack of a prince from here and he'll be able to see me! Who came up with this idea?' Then she remembered that she herself planned it. It was her love for dancing that made her come up with it. All she had to do was knock out one of the dancers-preferably the lead, since she didn't want to be a follower.  
  
She strolled down the dusty street to the townsquare and walked into the lead dancer's tent. A girl was sitting crosslegged with the lead dancer's outfit in her hands. She looked up in surprise, "Who are you? You're not susposed to be in here!"  
  
Teana strided over to the girl and droned in a preppy perky voice, "Oh me? I'm Anzu! ' (her alias)  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow, "You're not susposed to be in here. I'll have you know I'll call the guards if you don't scamper to your little prostitute ally, tramp."  
  
"Of course not!" Teana's voice went back to normal, except she snarled, "Of course not, little bitch!" She took a knife with a diamond hilt and slammed it into the girl's head.   
  
"Think before you call me prosititute," Teana growled, dragging the girl behind a mattress, "Tramp." With that she gave the girl a payback kick in the head. Oh how that would hurt in the morning.   
  
Her dusty peasant clothes pooled around her and she slipped on the leader's dancing clothes. It was a sleeveless light blue silk that tightly fit around her torso. It exposed much of her chest while the skirt part just barely fell an inch below her ass. Who was going to be prostitute? She noticed a few hoop bracelets scattered on the mattress she hid the girl behind.

Slipping the bracelets on her wrists, Teana looked down at the bandages on her leg. How could she hide it? As if answering her question, a ankle bangle on the mattress she hadn't noticed earlier gleamed. Picking it up, she said, "This'll do."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't been updating, I just had a series of exams, finals, and tests (aren't they all the same?). Plus friend problems. But only two more days of that hellhole. I'm having a tiny bit of writer's block on Murked Light, but I'm continuing. Desert Sands is on hiatus for a while. Living Your Past will be going through some reconstruction. If you like Inuyasha fics read my newest fic called Sengoku Manor (Kag/Inu). Please? You don't have to, but you'll make another authoress happy.  
  
How'd you like it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me by pressing that purple button down there. The wait for the next update won't be long like this update, hopefully.


End file.
